<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers by catmusicleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920033">Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmusicleaf/pseuds/catmusicleaf'>catmusicleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Bag End, Drabble, Dwarves in the Shire, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Might be slightly OOC, Minific, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, The Shire, kind of, very</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmusicleaf/pseuds/catmusicleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I used to pass through the Shire, I never paid any attention to the hobbits or their lifestyle.” Thorin recalled, “Everyone else would make conversation with the hobbits, sharing news from outside. But I always faced the ground and didn’t talk with anybody. But now that I’m stopping to look….it’s all very surprising.”</p><p>“In great contrast to our journey, is it not, love?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>—</p><p>Or, Thorin and Bilbo reflect on their past and look to a peaceful future in the tranquil Shire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Thilbo - Relationship, bagginshield - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Writing Fem!Bagginshield in 2021?? It’s more likely than you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she had brought back a dwarf from her mysterious leave to the Shire, there had been an uproar, behind closed doors, of course. The most uproarious of the uproars was via the Sackville-Baggins’. But the dwarf and the hobbit had paid them no attention, much focused on other matters. </p><p>With the dwarf throne conferred to Fili, Thorin Oakenshield had chosen to live the rest of her life at the Shire, with Bilbo Baggins.</p><p>It had been difficult at first, especially after everything the company had gone through in order to reclaim Erebor, but Thorin had decided against taking the throne. She didn’t see herself fit to be King Under the Mountain anymore, especially after she’d recovered from her dragon sickness. </p><p>Now, she sat with her love, on the bench that had been placed outside of Bag End. Careless and enamored, Thorin watched as Bilbo tucked a blossom-colored dahlia behind her small pointed ear. </p><p>Bilbo was dressed in a pale yellow dress with short sleeves and a button-up front. Patterns of green and pink flowers shuffled gently in the warm breeze. </p><p><em>The Shire is so calm</em>, thought Thorin, glancing around the tranquil surroundings of Bag End, <em>no wonder Bilbo wanted to return</em>.</p><p>Said hobbit giggled as she watched her love take in life in the Shire.<br/>
“Thorin, you look so surprised,” Bilbo laughed.</p><p>“When I used to pass through the Shire, I never paid any attention to the hobbits or their lifestyle.” Thorin recalled, “Everyone else would make conversation with the hobbits, sharing news from outside. But I always faced the ground and didn’t talk with anybody. But now that I’m stopping to look….it’s all very surprising.” </p><p>“In great contrast to our journey, is it not, love?”</p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p>Thorin and Bilbo sat together, in the light of the fading sun. Eventually, a hand found the other, and gave a reassuring squeeze. No matter how peaceful the Shire seemed, Thorin still worried. It was obviously very different from Erebor.</p><p>But, whatever adversity they faced, Thorin remembered that they would face it together. </p><p>A smile crossed her face as she and her love watched the sun dip below the horizon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are so many headcanons in here that it’s probably it’s own au</p><p>I know this is short but I just wanted to post something. Also, I put it in the tags just to be safe, but now rereading this I'm noticing that it’s slightly ooc? I hope it’s still ok.</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>